Those Hazel Eyes
by Zippy-Wings
Summary: Look what happens when you let your best friends set you up on a date. Will it end in distaster? Or will Lily's risk be worth it?


A/N: This is just a fluffy oneshot that I wrote...enjoy...

Disclaimer: Ummm…do I really have to say?

**Those Hazel Eyes**

His hazel eyes bore into mine, and mine bore into his. I see confusion and compassion, and we sway to the music in silence.

"Are you afraid?" he asks me.

I shake my head 'no' and hold on tighter, all the while my mind is screaming at me to run away and hide.

Eventually the song ends and he guides me away, his fingers entwined with mine. He leads me into the gardens, the pathway lit with live fairies, each looking like a tiny light.

I close my eyes and breath deeply, inhaling the clean, cool air. This was something I had sworn I would never do. Two things I had sworn never to do, in fact.

The first thing I had sworn never to do was let my friends set me up on a date. Its funny how I had forgotten that, actually…

"_So who are you going to the dance with?"_

_I turned to face my best friend, Cait, with dignity. "I haven't been asked, and unless I'm asked I see no point in going,"_

"_Oh, come on, you know you want to go," another friend, Alice, said._

"_It would be nice," I replied stiffly, "but I'm not holding my breath."_

"_So if we found a nice guy without a date, would you go?"_

"_Well, yeah, I suppose," I said. "It's not like I didn't get an outfit last time I was in Hogsmeade."_

"_Okay," Oliviah said brightly. "Let's see what we can do."_

_With that, the three girls skipped out of the dormitory, leaving me sitting on my bed, moping about not having a date._

_Within two days, Cait, Alice, and Oliviah found me in the library._

"_So do you want to go to the dance?"_

"_Sure…"_

"_Good. We've found you a date."_

"_Umm…right…"_

"_Meet him at the doors to the Great Hall at 8:00 on Saturday."_

"_Okay…" I said, bewildered._

"_Trust us, you won't regret this."_

And I went through with it, so here I am, standing in the gardens with the date that my friends deemed worthy of me. He holds my hands, searching my eyes for a sign. I lower my eyes and look at our intertwined hands. His skin is so soft…

"Do you want to leave?" he asks.

"I'm happy," I whisper, locking eyes with him again. The cold breeze flutters around my bare shoulders. "It is a bit cold though," I comment.

"Then let's go back inside," he murmurs into my ear…

A couple of hours and trips outside to breathe later, we walk around with our fingers entwined…just to be holding hands, I think. My mind reels…I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything, because it just seems right.

We sit along the edge of the dance floor, watching couples dance. The event is almost over. I came this far, and I am determined to make it through the entire dance…

About half an hour ago, he looked at me intently and decided that if I didn't sit, I would pass out from the pain my shoes were causing me.

He seems so observant, so caring. I wonder if he knows that I have never been on a date before…and I'm seventeen, but then, I guess, so is he.

Then the band announces that this would be the last number of the night. He looks at me, asking the question silently. We stand up simultaneously and head for the dance floor and begin to sway together to the slow music. By this time, I have the courage to look into the eyes of my date. I get that special feeling from him…and it feels nice, though rather strange to me.

The song ends and I look up into his eyes one last time, not wanting to leave his strong arm. His hazel eyes search mine, and I look deeply into his eyes. I see less confusion, more compassion, and caring.

He whispers a question in my ear and I nod. He leans forward and our lips meet briefly…his lips are soft against mine and I feel as though all reason has gone from the world…we part and I smile up at him.

"I'm glad you didn't have a date, James," I say softly.

"And I'm glad your friends found me. I wasn't going to come you know…but they figured it all out. Thank you."

The music has ended, but my first date and I still sway to the unheard rhythms.

And so, the two – scratch that – three things that I, Lily Evans, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had sworn never to do came to pass: I let my friends set me up on a date, I went on a date with James Potter, and I kissed James Potter. It just goes to show that taking risks is worth it, really, because today I look up into those same hazel eyes and say two words.

"I Do."

Fin

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it...Have a safe and happy new year...please tell me what you think of the story!!


End file.
